A Song
by MynameisGil
Summary: Leila is the new student so she doesn't have friends, until she heard Greyson singing. She meets her new and best friends, Jane and Jason, and their cousin, Adam She seems to fall in love with Greyson, but she can't fall in love with someone 'cause she's always moving.


The alarm went off at eight o'clock. I took the blanket of my face, I rubbed my eyes to get used to the light that came through the open window and a few seconds later I had the guts to get out of bed.

The sky was white and there was a little bit of snow in some yards. It was really cold outside.

I held my brown hair and I had a quick and warm shower. It tasted really good.

It was the moving day. Me and my family never stayed in the same house for a long time, my father's job didn't allow him to stay more than two years in the same place.

I never had the time to make real friends. We were moving to London, where I was born, and I really wanted to stay there. I had the feeling that that time, I'll want to stay.

When I arrived at the kitchen I saw my mom packing stuff and my dad sat, reading the newspaper, eating bread with cherry jam and drinking coffee.

- Morning… - I whispered, hoping they to notice me.

From my dad I received another whisper and a smile. From my mom I received a busy "Morning, sweetie."

I prepared my breakfast and went to the living room. My little sister, Page, was in the couch. She's really sweet and kind. I sat beside her.

After I ate my breakfast we went to our room and we packed our clothes and electronic stuffs. Page helped me and then she went down stairs watching the cartoons.

- Leila, hurry up! – My dad shouted from the stairs.

I did.

- Leila! –He shouted again. – We're late!

-Help me!

We get in the car and in a few minutes we were at the airport.

The travel was pretty normal. The fly was late 30 minutes and my sister and parents slept during all the travel

I really missed London.

In three days I'll start the classes.

* 3 days later *

Our house is really beautiful and big. It has a backyard, that's full of snow. Down stairs is the living room, the dining room and the kitchen. It also has got a little bathroom

Upstairs there's a bigger bathroom and three bedrooms. My parent's, my sister's and mine.

It's really, because I always shared my bedroom with Page.

During that three days we only have the time to clean the house and organize everything. Yes, it took us three days.

First day at school! I was really excited. Don't know why.

It took us too long to find out where was the primary school, for my sister. But yeah. It was just beside my school. My sister's teacher didn't stop talking to me and I was getting late for school so I was a little bit rude to her. I hate that.

My school is cozy. I went to the office to talk to the headmaster but an old lady (she was really nice to me, by the way) told me that my parents have already talked to him so she just gave me my timetable. I thanked her.

I walked to the classroom and there were lots of students walking to the same place. It's English class.

- Good morning students! – the teacher said nicely.

- Good morning Professor McNasy. – they all said concerted.

- So, you have a new classmate. I hope all of you to be nice to her, right? – she looked at me. I think she wanted me to say my name.

- Um, m-my name is L-Leila. – Why am I so shy?

I walked away to the last chair and sat, to avoid all the looks and laughs.

I haven't made friends yet, but all the teachers are nice to me. The last class is History. Soooo boring!

The alarm went off and I was alone in the empty classroom.

The school was really quiet because there weren't any classes happening in that afternoon.

I sat on one of the chairs outside writing on my notebook. No one knows what's inside that notebook. It's secret. I write texts, poems and it also works as diary. I want to be a writer but I don't let anyone read my texts.

Suddenly, I heard a song.

_Hey, you're old familiar ways_

_I've been down your road before_

_You are such a beautiful kid_

_Of course I want more..._

_It cannot come falling down at the hands of fate_

_Who am I to decide where the heart lies,_

_Don't let me down, I'm happy now_

_Temptation don't come back aroun'_

_You seem to come_

_She's not the one_

_But she might be..._

_Hey, let's take another try_

_We can keep on going if you like_

_Hey, let's take it easy_

_It's all so sudden but it's too early to tell_

_Because I know about old temptation too well_

_Don't let me down, I'm happy now_

_Temptation don't come back around_

_You seem to come,_

_She's not the one,_

_But she might be._

_You're the kind of girl that I've been searching for_

_I think but I shouldn't be... so sure_

_Who am I to question it.. no more_

_Ah... Ah..._

_No more, no more, no more,_

_No more, no more, no more ah ha.._

_And don't let me down..._

_I'm happy now,_

_Temptation don't come back around_

_You seem to come_

_She's not the one_

_But she might be_

( watch?v=Z5xkVUGAxHU)

The song was beautiful. So was the voice singing it.

I followed the sound to see who was singing.

It was a boy. Actually, I remember seeing him in my first class. He was seated on the green ground with is guitar.

He had that scruffy and brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and freckles on his cheeks.

I leaned against the wall listening.

I think he felt observed because once he finished singing he looked me in the eyes

- Oh… I'm sorry… I'll just… - I said

- Don't worry. You're Leila, right?

- Yeah… I'm sorry I've interrupted you.

- I've already finished.

- You sing very well

-Thanks– He made me a sigh to sit with him – I'm Greyson.

- Did you write that?

- Yes… do you like it?

- Yes, it's really good. You've got talent!

- I don't think so…

- Well… but you have! Both to sing and write!

- Thank you– he smiled – Where are you from?

- I was born here, but I'm always moving because of my father's job.

- Really? Where have you been?

- I've been in France, Portugal, Italy and Germany.

- What does your father does for living?

- Actually… I don't know. He never told me…

- I see … I wish I could travel as much as you.

- You never left?

- I did. When I was little, me and my family used to spent the holidays in L.A. but… my mom was diagnosed with cancer and with the treatments it's difficult to make plans like that…

- I'm sorry…

- It's all fine. Tha treatments are going fine so…

I looked at the clock.

-Greyson, I'm sorry, but I have to go. My mother should be waiting for me…

- Okay… Look, we can met tomorrow – note that we don't have classes in the morning – and I can give you my notes, so you can study.

- Great, thank you so much! – I smiled to him and he replied me.

He gave me his number and I left.

At the corner I looked back and I found him looking at me, smiling.

He was really nice to me. I think I've just made a friend.

- Afternoon, honey- my mom said while I was getting in the car – How was school today?

- Good. And yours, Page?

- Too. Mag is cool, but I don't like Johanna.

- Really? What has she done to you?

- She doesn't like me! – I laughed with what she said.

- And you? Did you make any friends?

- Just one.

- And…?- she said curiously

- His name is Greyson, he's really nice and he wants to help with school stuff.

- Um… Alright…

- Mom…

- What? Finally you made a friend _boy_

- Mom!

- Okay, okay! When he'll help you?

- Tomorrow morning, in some café. I don't know the details!

- Who's Greyson, Ley? – my sister asked curiously – Is he your boyfriend?

- No, Page. He's my friend…

Once we arrived home I ran to my bedroom doing my homework.

I couldn't stop thinking about Greyson, even I didn't know him properly. There's something in him I couldn't stop thinking about. He has a beautiful voice, and smile and everything. Summing up, he's handsome.

I didn't resist to sent him a message.

«Hey Greyson. Am I bothering? I want to ask you where we will meet tomorrow. Xx –Leila»

«Of course not! Um… maybe at 9A.M. at Summer's. Maybe your mother knows where it is.»

«I see… It's near of my house. K, deal»

«Great! Just bring the books of the classes we'll have tomorrow so we can go for a ride in the city.»

«Okay. Thanks! See you tomorrow xx»

Dinner time! My mom didn't stop for a minute talking about me and Greyson. I know. I never had a friend on the first day, or a boy as friend, but it isn't a big deal!

My dad didn't care. He never cares.

After we've finished, we sat on the couch. I helped Page with Maths. She is in elementary school and it's really boring have to explain this things that are so simple.

Then my dad ask me to take Page to bed. I did. I snuggled her in the blankets

- Are you going to see Greyson tomorrow? –she asked while I was leaving the room

- I am, Page. – I tickled her – But please don't think we're more than friends, okay?

- Okay…

- Good night and sweet dreams. – I kissed her forehead.

I dressed the warmest pajama I had and I tied my hair. Before I went to sleep I checked my phone and I saw Greyson has just sent me a message

«You're welcome! :D Sweet dreams xxx»

Obviously, I fell asleep with that message in my head


End file.
